bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ars Diabolica
Ars Diabolica (地獄魂召喚技芸 (アーツ ヂアボリカ), Asu Diaborika; Latin for "Diabolical Arts"; Japanese for "Hell Soul Summoning Arts") A Pecador's equivalent to Shinigami's Kidō or a Quincy's Gintō, Arte Diabolica is a series of spells that can be used for a variety of defensive and offensive purposes. With a Pecador's unique physiology they are able to access certain traits within the different souls it has absorbed. These spells are produced through manipulating their Reiryoku and vary in power depending on the level of user who's casting it. Classification Unlike Kidō, Arte Diabolica does not categorize itself into different fields, but it is classified in some form of number system. Arte Diabolica is numbered from 1-72, a loose reference to the Lesser Key of Solomon and its conjuring of 72 spirits, and aren't arranged in a particular order based on skill or strength. These spells can vary on usage and range from anything between dealing damage to a target, trapping opponents to restrain them or conjuring defensive shields for protection. Within the Ars Diabolica, these offer a Pecador immense versatility as with its Shinigami and Quincy equivalents, able to match their opponents in the magical casting fields. Mechanics Its strength is entirely dependent on the level of power the caster possesses, but considering a Pecador's spiritual power, their spells are immensely powerful and effective. When summoning its spells, a user simply holds their hand(s) out and generates a large magical seal in the form of a Key of Solomon and from their the spell is cast. Depending on which spell is being cast, the area of effect can be either a specific target or a large range. Ars Diabolica is fueled by the energy a Pecador absorbs when traveling through the Foribus and this energy takes the form of ghostly apparitions that are summoned to create the spell. Each spell requires a specific amount of souls to fuel, with the more powerful spells requiring a larger number. Depending on what the effect of the spell is, these ghosts can appear as different colors and shapes, mirroring the appearance of the deceased souls that are housed inside a Pecador, albeit in a more ghastly look. They can also appear as different properties, though primarily take on either a gaseous, liquid or energy state. Also when summoning these souls, they will wale and cry as though tormented by their duties. When a use is in Hell, they are able to unleash more spells by using the abundant amount of tortured souls that make up the underworld. When they leave Hell, it is then that they are limited to the amount of souls they absorbed traveling through the Foribus. Those with larger reserves of spiritual energy are capable of powering stronger spells, as well as cast them more frequently than those with smaller reserves. Each spell possesses a short incantation, typically a sentence or two, that precedes the casting. This allows the spell to retain its full power if properly incanted, though it is also known that these spells can be cast without said incantation, as well. This method allows the user to cast much quicker than as if reciting the full incantation, but loses some of its power and effectiveness. Casting without incantation is known as Spiritus Semita (妖魔道, Yōmamichi, Literally means "Ghost Road") and is usually reserved to only the most skilled casters. Limitations As stated before, each spell requires a certain amount of spells to fuel. Once all the souls within the user is used up, they must travel through the Foribus once more to recharge it. The capacity of souls housed in each user varies, users with extraordinary levels of spiritual power are able to hold a greater number than others. Also, this ability is specific to Los Pecadores, though they can imbue the ability to cast spells into non-Pecadores, such as the Espada. But the number of souls they can hold is greatly reduced and are only able to cast certain spells. Spells {| style="background-color:#CD8500; border:1 solid #CD8500" width="100%" |style="background:#CD8500; font-weight:bold; color:#FFF" colspan="7"| Ars Diabolica Spells A broad category of Defensive, Offensive, Binding and Sealing spells. ---- |- {| style="background:#CD8500; border:1px solid #CD8500;" width="100%" |- style="background:#FFF; border:1px solid #CD8500" style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Ardore Dantalion style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" (アードー ダンタリオン, Ado Dantarion) Latin for "Ardor of Dantalion" style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Cost: 20 Souls The practitioner gathers a small amount of souls around the palm of their hand that begin to burn red hot as it forms into a ball. By swinging their arm towards a target, the user releases the souls as a beam of red energy that explodes on impact. This attack is fairly similar to a Hollow's Cero, though sounding more like shrieks and howls as it travels and then explodes on contact. |- style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Corvos Decarabia style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" (コーボス デカラビア, Kobosu Dekarabia) Latin for "Crows of Decarabia" style="background-color: #000000; color:#FFF" Cost: 15 Souls Holding either a single or both arms, a practitioner casts a series of black ghosts that form into decayed crows that circle around their targets, either clawing and pecking, or simply obscuring their vision and serve as a distraction.